


I'll admire your expensive taste

by analuizalobo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Glitter, Grey's Anatomy References, M/M, Mentions of Sex, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analuizalobo/pseuds/analuizalobo
Summary: Alec contemplates his cute boyfriend's tastes





	

> Everyone in Earth who meets Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn will certainly remember him as a glittery sweetheart. And Alec Lightwood was proud to say that he loved his extravagant boyfriend.
> 
> He loved listening to his boyfriend talking about fashion. He could spent hours just listening to him talking about fashion shows, looking at the passion on his lover's eyes, the way he smiled when he talked about something he loved even if he had no idea what he was talking about.
> 
> Just like the afternoon Magnus spent betting online on a shiny Dr. Martens. Of course if Magnus was alone he could just snap his fingers and the boot would come out from wherever it was and appear in his living room but Alec had given him a sermon about not stealing things with magic. So this time Alec spent the afternoon with him, watching his cute boyfriend betting agressively on a fashion item. In the end he not so unfortunately lost the bet and they asked for Chinese. Weirdly the boot was in their room the next morning...
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  Another thing he loved about Magnus was his obsession with his hair. Alec loved all forms of it but Magnus was simply the cuttest when he was with his natural collarbone lenght black messy hair. It usually only happened after a good night of sex when Magnus was to relaxed to care about hair styling. No matter how many times Alec insisted that his hair was naturally gorgeous Magnus was still a stubborn.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> He also loved that Magnus wanted to introduce him to the pop culture since he had had a shadowhunting educative life at the Institute and had no access to it. He tried to make him watch every single drama TV show that the Earth had produced. But he can't deny that he loves cuddling with his boyfriend on the couch sharing spoons of strawberry ice cream binge watching hospital dramas. It certainly was as good as fighting demons with Jace and Izzy.
> 
> Everytime he walked in the loft there was a diferente soundtrack. On Mondays it was usually classic music and on Fridays the pop kind that always played on Times Square's stores. Naturally Magnus had a very comprehensible music taste since he has been alive for such a long time. But sure it was always awkward when Beethoven started playing on the living room's stereo when they were having sex.
> 
> But Alec loved Magnus too much so he was very fond of his boyfriend's tastes
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
